


长筒袜

by xyls



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyls/pseuds/xyls
Summary: /骨科注意





	长筒袜

**Author's Note:**

> /骨科注意

金硕珍满怀期待的推开门，床上包装精美的礼物盒瞬间抓住了他的视线。闭上眼睛，手心里柔软的触感让他的心猛地一跳。睁开眼睛才发现既不是模型也不是专辑，而是一套JK制服、蕾丝内裤和长筒丝袜。

 

不知道一时作何反应才好，被身后的落锁声拉回了思绪。金硕珍拎着两条纯白的长筒袜，看向笑的意味不明的金泰亨。

 

“泰亨，你送我这个...是什么意思？”

 

“今年想要特别一点，所以赌了你的生日礼物。”金泰亨揉搓着质感良好的白丝，“要不要试一下？”

 

“我怎么能穿这种衣服！”

 

金泰亨一动不动地看着他，在无声的施压下金硕珍不情不愿的拿起衣服：“我换就是了！你转过去。”

 

深知不能在这个时候耍无赖，金泰亨背过身去，耳朵却连一丝的声响都不放过。

 

金硕珍嫌弃的捏着制服的领子，咬着牙套在了身上。布料和乳头的摩擦让他感觉有些异样。颤抖的穿上蕾丝内裤，不同与男生的设计，女士内裤紧勒在腿根处，前面也鼓起一块。金硕珍抬起头，确认金泰亨没有看过来后，快速的拉下裙子的拉链，从脚踝处提至腰间，捏着尾部将拉链拉了上去。上衣很短，金硕珍不得不把裙子往上提，再往下看时，裙摆已经短到大腿根了。

 

深呼一口气，金硕珍勾着脚尖套着收边的纯白长筒袜。小腿还好，大腿被勒出一小圈的软肉。裙下空荡荡凉飕飕的感觉还是有些怪异，金硕珍扯着裙角咬住下唇。

 

“行了...我穿好了，你..你回头吧。”

 

金泰亨想象过金硕珍穿裙子的样子，但在他回头真真切切看到的时候，还是倒吸了一口冷气。

 

被火热的视线从头到脚扫了一遍，像是没穿衣服般的羞耻感。“可以了吧，我要脱掉了。你赶紧转...”

 

金硕珍只来得及看见一个黑影，然后自己就被压倒在床上。纵使有柔软的床垫，金硕珍还是觉得自己的脑袋撞得有点晕乎乎的。

 

“硕珍哥…”

 

唇上传来湿热的触感，金硕珍的上衣被撩至胸前，露出粉嫩可爱的乳尖来。金泰亨的手顺着肋骨一路往下，伸进裙子里抚摸着光滑的大腿，然后狠狠地捏了一把那又圆又翘的屁股。金硕珍意外地喘了一声，冲散开来的思绪被一手抓了回来。

 

“你在想什么？”

 

大腿根被金泰亨恶劣的咬了一下，金硕珍咬着嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音，他用湿润的眼睛看着金泰亨，话里像是藏着冰刀，一下一下的捅在两人的心上：“你为什么要这样？我们....不是兄弟吗？”

 

“是兄弟又怎样？我每天想干哥哥已经想的要疯了，连课都听不进去了。”

 

“现在我只想做哥哥裙下的风流鬼。”

 

金泰亨毫不客气的把金硕珍翻了个身，手指沾了润滑挤进狭窄的甬道里，无视他因为疼痛而发出的痛呼，草草地扩了张，男人就扶着性器用力顶开他的身体，每一下都将肠壁撑到极致。金硕珍痛苦的呻吟着，汗珠从额角和鼻尖滑下，滴在深灰色的床单上，点出几滴深色来。

 

明明是第一次，两个人的身体却契合的可怕。金硕珍迷迷糊糊的想是血缘的关系，从未体验过的感觉让他昏了头脑，他开始扭着腰肢迎合男人的撞击。

 

白色的丝袜滑到腘窝，裙子也松松垮垮的搭在腰上，被折腾的不成样子。金泰亨扣着他的肩膀狠狠的撞了一下，性器的根部紧紧地贴着青年的臀缝，金泰亨捏住金硕珍的下巴咬着他的嘴唇，又温柔的舔着他刚才咬下的齿痕。身下小幅度地动作着，将金硕珍细碎的呻吟全部堵在嘴里，化为绵密细腻的吻。

 

金泰亨松开了他的嘴唇，低声问他：“当我看见你和一个女生走在一起的时候你知道我有多生气多难过吗？嗯？”

 

“我只是和她去办公室。”金硕珍晕乎乎地解释道，脑子里想不出一句完整的话，拼拼凑凑说出的句子他自己都觉得像是在胡说八道。“她好像喜欢我...但我只是和她去交个作业而已...我不喜欢她。”

 

“是吗？”金泰亨的动作慢了下来，每一下都准确无误的顶上金硕珍的敏感点，“我想你比较喜欢我？”

 

金硕珍攥着床单没有说话，在他没理清自己的感情之前他才不会向这个恶魔般的男人妥协。见他不说话，金泰亨决定惩罚他这个口是心非的哥哥。

 

“抓好床单。”

 

金泰亨善意的提醒他，然后钳着他纤细的腰肢，动作愈发猛烈起来。手伸到内裤里握住金硕珍高涨的性器，连底下的小球也一并照顾到，在他耳边笑道：“自己解决应该是一周前了吧。怎么，没遇到自己喜欢的女孩子？”

 

“啊嗯…你、你偷看我？”

 

一周前金硕珍淋了雨回家，白色的衬衫都湿透了。他不得已脱光了跑到浴室，放水暖暖冻僵的身体。一直清心寡欲的他因为水流而产生了感觉，他那点脆弱的屏障早在背德的那一刻起烟消云散，终究还是冲破了枷锁，手抓着性器抚慰起来。

 

金泰亨听见动静下楼，跟着一地的水渍到了浴室。透过门缝看见氤氲的水汽里，他那和天仙一样的哥哥正闭眼靠着墙轻喘。视线下移，和白藕似的手臂夹在腿间上下动作。那一刻金泰亨只觉全身血液都往下涌，他捂着嘴在门口坐下，下身硬的他发疼。

 

说来也难以启齿，他想着金硕珍已经自慰不知道多少次了。睡梦中香香软软的哥哥被自己压在身下，腿间饱满的肉夹着自己硬的发涨的性器，那堪比内壁的触感金泰亨仍记忆犹新。

 

金泰亨小时候偷偷看过色情杂志，满页的大胸大屁股他看了都没什么感觉。反观每每上贵族学校放学回家的哥哥，白色衬衫搭小领结，西装短裤搭配中筒袜配小皮鞋，又长又直的腿包裹在那总是带点什么意味的中筒袜下，让年仅十二岁的金泰亨知道什么才是色情。

 

“没错，我本来好奇哥哥在浴室里是在干什么，没想到……”金泰亨加快了撸动的速度，看他几近高潮而欲仙欲死的表情，在最高点时坏心眼的按住马眼。

 

“原来是在自慰啊。”

 

这一下直接把金硕珍拉回现实，就连高潮时也是怔怔的。

 

自慰这两个字从亲弟弟的嘴里说出来比做了这件事本身更加令人羞耻。

 

沾了点精液，手指顶开金硕珍的唇瓣，仿佛性交般在他口里进进出出，精液混着唾液从金硕珍嘴角滑落，一丝一丝滴在床上。

 

“哥哥，自己的东西好不好吃？”

 

因为手指抵到喉咙，金硕珍无意间吞咽了点，整个口腔泛着淡淡的苦味。他无力地摇头，发出断断续续的单音节回应金泰亨。

 

“那等会就用后面的小嘴尝尝看好了。”

 

前面才发泄过，后面又被金泰亨搅得一顿软烂，金硕珍跪在床上几度腿软。还是金泰亨伸手把他捞着，才勉强承受住男人的撞击。

 

因为激烈的性事，金硕珍白皙的皮肤泛了粉，从背后看像颗饱满多汁的水蜜桃，是越看越喜欢，恨不得张嘴咬上一口，吮吸甜腻的汁水。埋在肉壁深处的性器抖了几下，抵着凸点射出满满的精液，爽得金硕珍腿根都在打颤。

 

手指重新插进射满精液的肉穴，伴着咕叽咕叽的水声搅了两下，吃不下的精液就流出红肿的穴口顺着腿根滴落下来，身下的床单可以说是一片狼藉。

 

再去看金硕珍，嘴唇是亮晶晶的，上衣被磨得皱巴巴的，跑到了锁骨上面，深色的百褶裙也沾了不少两人的精液，湿嗒嗒的盖到腿根，还能看到源源不断往外流精液的小穴。

 

金泰亨掏出手机拍了张照片，就俯下身去亲他的嘴，手掌揉搓着胸脯，舌尖在乳晕处打着圈，不一会胸也变得黏嗒嗒水亮亮的了。

 

“下次把哥哥你干到产奶。”

 

Fin


End file.
